percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of the Pit/Chapter 3
I suspect my cousin drugged me After detention, Jack, Alex and I came walking out of school where the rest of our friends were waiting. Being the last day of school we did what we normally do when it is the last day of school, we went to Alex's house cause no one was there. As all of us were walking back to Alex's, a man-bull-thingy-who's-name-I-always-forget came sprinting towards us for no reason. I thought to myself 'What did Zoe put in my breakfast this morning'. It started to go for Leah but instead it got blocked by my cousin who I didn't even see a moment before with a sword. Zoe started to lose the fight so out of some unknown instinct I put my hand up and said "Leave then alone". Around my hand was like when heat comes off a road, but later on I will find what actually happened. The man-bull just disappeared and I collapsed. The last thing I saw before blacking out was 2 flying horses hooked to a chariot. ---3 Days later--- I woke up from when I got knocked out by something and saw all my friends and a few other people around where I was sleeping. It was kind of creepy cause I don't like people watching me sleep and what I've heard from my family I say some pretty embarrassing stuff in my sleep. As a slowly sat up someone handing me a drink. I sort of rejected it at the beginning because of the thought that someone could of drugged it but I was forced to drink it in the long run. It tasted a bit like vegemite and ice-cream. "What the hell was that" I said when I finished the drink. "It is called nectar" said Jack. I started to look around the room trying to at least see if I could recognize some of the faces around me. There was a guy with a bushy brown beard way to tall for a normal person who was one of the first who I didn't know to talk to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" he said "I am Chiron". "Can someone explain to me why I am here." I sort of yelled. "Well your here because you are a child of a god and it is to dangerous for you to be in the outside world" a boy who looked a few years older then me. "What kind of gods" I said. Immediately the boy who just talked to me said "The Greek gods". Now that got me confused as ever. "So that was the minotaur I killed" I said. " Yes it was" Chiron said "At that is no easy task". "I could just do it when I killed him" the boy said. I got up from my bed and walked outside. The boy who talked me followed me out and told me "We all know how you feel here". "So everyone here had to leave to they're home, they're family and they're old life" I said angrily. "Yes everyone did" he said "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon". "At least you know who your dad is" I said I thought that was quietly enough for Percy not to hear me. "I've got a idea" Percy said "Why don't we go around to each cabin and see if you feel any connections to who your dad might be". We went to every cabin and I had a few ideas who my dad could be. The cabins a had a tiny connection were one that was pure black and only when I looked into it a one with poppies above the door. "So have an ideas who your dad might be" Percy said as they reached a hill with a giant statue and a pine tree. "A have a few but somewhere inside me I know their not right" I said "The first one was with the pure black one then when I looked in it the one with poppies above the door". "The pure black one is Hades and the other one is Hypnos" Percy replied.